Friday The 13th (1974)
'Lucia Day 1974, Straw Goat burned down. this happened while Gavlebocken (Muslim) was watching 'Sanford and Son', in which snoopy calls it a homophobic tv show for n****rs while Snoopy was celebrating rudolph airing as for cbs pulling the plug on Planet of the Apes TV Show (snoopy poured arson and the goat burned). Peanuts got a weeky tv show, with the v-day show airing the day Ignite got martrayed by farfour (decision was made by gavlebocken), as a result, iso paja was remodeled, with Suomi torturing the 'faggot trio' for burning the school of vasa straw goat (the southern merchants didn't make any between 1971 and 1985). the peanuts tv show lasted for 7 weeks. ' snoopy_with_letter_to_santa_claus_by_marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|YES! I'M GETTING A WEEKLY TV SHOW STARTING NEXT FRIDAY. THAT LASTS UNTIL KHAN PREMIERES IN FEB. Galvebocken.jpg|i'm going to watch Stanford and son. Snoopy with letter to santa claus by marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|that show is for @&&!#$ Galvebocken.jpg|what did you just say to this pro-abb show? Snoopy with letter to santa claus by marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|(runs) i'll get my friends to celebrate tonight. 250px-Farfour.jpg|if you burn this straw goat, the exploding pizza will strangle you! Cbc exploding pizza logo 1974 hd remake by oldcartoonnavy47-d6xm088.png|nzbc can die on 31 march 1975. 250px-Farfour.jpg|death to nzbc. i'm busy with bernard's brother. exploding pizza, protect the goat...... stanford and son is on. Meanwhile.png Snoopy with letter to santa claus by marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|i got the promo for tonight and lucozade. Greyhuskyplush7.jpg|i'm protecting this goat, with stanford & son on my tv. my owner can't protect it. 60smaternity03.jpg|grey husky: i have an exclamation: christine is expecting another daughter due next year. 6fcb0e618985b84759a164a2b0ca52c3.jpg|black husky: same thing. Blkhuskyplush7.jpg|i'm also doing the same thing my bff, grey husky is doing. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I hope in 1988, there will be this black sitcom on ABC involves a cop and the 1990s version of a 2010s hipster. Notsexyparty.png|i don't want to have a baby in 6 months, we need to terminate it by killing the baby with alcohol, cigarettes and lucozade. Photostudio 1458668376340.jpg|(she is the youngest of the siblings of fat girls, born the same day redbeard sheep #2 commited suicide) you better get lucozade. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I have 4 boys that look like me and that teabag face man who is my grandfather. I hope that his ancestry was Jewish. 250px-Farfour.jpg|did somebody saw jewish? A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|SHUT UP! I REMEMBER SEEING OL' MAN HITLER'S FACE BEFORE HE KILLED HIMSELF AND MY STEP-GRANDMOTHER! 250px-Farfour.jpg|who's your biological mother? (in the bg, snoopy is seen holding an xxx poster saying tonight at 8 on cbs, but the cops saw snoopy) A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|Hitler's prostitute wife/cousin's daughter, who is also the sister of my dad. Maxresdefault (2).jpg|me love straw goat...... who peed. Snoopy with letter to santa claus by marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|it's arson time. Laminate-water-on-seam-photo-by-John-Loo.jpg|grey husky and black husky: oh no, what has happened (sees their other tv seeing their owners) A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|OMG! A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|my wife is having a baby the same time as.......... my stupid rivals, chrisitne & deena. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|FFS! She's gonna die if she has more. Notsexyparty.png|we stole tampons, so we can have an abortion. Blkhuskyplush7.jpg|(gasps) my owner is in labor with another girl baby. Greyhuskyplush7.jpg|same. but at least christine & deena are on birth control and tampons. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I went to the Summer Olympics 1972 to visit Jews and saw this hideous masked person. Pink Homie.jpg|i was the mask person. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|YOU'RE DEAD! 60smaternity03.jpg|(breathing) deena. are you doing ok. 6fcb0e618985b84759a164a2b0ca52c3.jpg|yes. (breathing) A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|doc, is my wife doing ok. Snoopy with letter to santa claus by marcospower1996-darr0fy.png|time to pour arson. Stupidgoat.jpg A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I wish I wasn't related to a damn Nazi leader! Meet-my-sister.jpg|there are 3 women in the delivery room, mrs. heidler, christine pekkonen and deena marquez. christine & deena are doing ok, but still in labor. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|even worse slutty whore. Sasha.png|3 women. 2 are fat asses. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|Finally. Sasha.png|your wife, christine and deena are in labor, christine and deena will survive their daughters births. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|wut bout my wife? Sasha.png|A Russian is in there with a gun. 80s stepashka.jpg|you two west berliners, you and your unborn baby needs to die. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|Just because the baby's the great grand child of the late Adolf Hitler doesn't mean you should kill them. 80s stepashka.jpg|i was stalin's bunny secretary. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|What about the Muslim terrorists? Meet-my-sister.jpg|ok chrisitne, your 3rd daughter is arriving, so push. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I hope someone betrays Stepashka in 2016 and sends her on the ocean. 60smaternity03.jpg|i can't push my daughter out, but i have to. Scene Missing.PNG A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|How many children are these women having? Hqdefault2.jpg|i just had my 3rd daughter. but i'm holding off on having babies for the next 10 years. 6fcb0e618985b84759a164a2b0ca52c3.jpg|i'm about to hold off after i have to push my 3rd daughter. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|This is why my 4 other boys to East Germany. Maxresdefault (2).jpg|(in the gdr earlier that day) why do you want to go to the berlin wall? A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|East Germany with my 4 boys. 80s stepashka.jpg|after you drop off your boys, i'm driving you to your wife in gavle, sweden, i'm cutting her open like a c-section in the style of your 6 fat daughters who want an abortion. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|I'm going with the boys. 5 min later.jpg A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|why am i back in the car? Sasha.png|you're going to gavle, sweden, my hometown. i'm a hijacker. 5 min later.jpg A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|Wtf? Why am I and the boys at the Soviet Union? Sasha.png|WELCOME TO SWEDEN. 80s stepashka.jpg|ActuallActually, it's Russia. Adoulph III is crying. AdoulphIII.jpg|Why am I here? Sasha.png|because this is the route to gavle, sweden, my hometown. AdoulphIII.jpg|Why are you doing this to me? I don't even know you. 5 min later.jpg Strawgoat.jpg|welcome to sweden. 240px-PBSNOW.jpg Stupidgoat.jpg|audoulph: snoopy burned down the goat, my wife is in labor, and my boys are living with goodman. AdoulphIII.jpg|I WANNA GTFO of here! A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|not until your sister is born. AdoulphIII.jpg|Why was I put in jail? Sasha.png|being related to hitler. now mrs. hidler, push. 80s stepashka.jpg|slut, you're having a bb next x-mas. let me cut this belly open so the baby will be born. AdoulphIII.jpg|You're joking, right? How am I related to a Jew hating, homophobic, evil, crazy and stupid freak? Sasha.png|documents. A-short-guide-to-1968-Men-Fashion-trends-14 kindlephoto-23190563.jpg|i hope you slut have a slutty whore next xmas. 1yearlater.jpg Laminate-water-on-seam-photo-by-John-Loo.jpg Sasha.png|did i peed myself coins? Hqdefault (7).jpg|nope, your water broke. Elory-love-star.jpeg|me too. i'm also expecting. Theend.jpg Category:1970s Gay Pornos Category:1974 Films